A Gonnie Summer
by Chazzy x
Summary: Thiiis is about their next adventour. there will be sum love danger ect send reviews if you wish me to add in a part that you will like.
1. Chapter 1

Hey i was watching tv when i totaly had a light bulb go off in my head for a gonnies fanfiction story i mean they only ever had one adventure and it was mostly all guys soo this is going to be a new adventure but i will introduce some of my own charactors they will be girls and mabey a few dudes wee wil see.

auther: IceGirl-Chaz

Disclamier: Mikey Mouth Data Chunk Brand Steph Andy Troy.

The Gonnies Woods Adventure

It was dark Mikey had been on the phone for hours haveing a discussion about school work with Mouth aparntly they had gotten a essay to write about there best adventure the only one they could remeber was last summer there adventure with one eyed willy.

"We have to make this summer much better than the last one" said Mouth

"Yeah but nothing can top what happend last summer mouch that was just mind blowing" said Mikey taking a draw from his inhaler.

"Hey i have an idea" said Mouth suddntley

"What" said Mikey

"You know what ask if me in the guys can come over tonight"

"Okay wait here" said Mikey puting down the phone

"Mum is it okay if the guys come to stay here tonight"

" If its okay with thier parents..and dont stay up to late tonight mikey understand"said Mikey's mum

"Yeah thanx mum" said Mikey picking up the phone

"So what did she say" said Mouth

"She said yes" Mikey said

"okay all meet the guys at goon docks and then we will come to your house, bye Mikey cya soon gonnie"

Mikey put the phone down and went to make sure they had some food but they didnt soo he grabed some change of the counter and went to the shop were unfortulnty troy was he seemed to be talking to a younger girl about 14 the same age as Mikey.

"I told you before katy you were'nt to leave the shop till i told you i was ready to leave" he was shouting at her

" Well excuse me but since when have you been the boss of me" she shout back

"Just get in the car NOW katy" he said getting in his car and she followed as they drove of she noticed Mikey she looked at him then back at the road

wow she was pretty thought Mikey she was taned and hand long black hair that was curled (Miley cyrus style) over her shoulders she has light blue eyes and was a normal size for her age Mikey wonderd why she would hang aound a guy like troy he was older aswel about 16 he continued down the road and into the shop he bought almost everythiing in the store and he walked out noticing Mouth Data and Chunk gatherd at the docks "Hey Guys" shouted Mikey as he ran up to them.

Mouth spoke first "Yo Mikey what are you doing here, we were just- he was cut off " i know i had to get some food we were all out" said Mikey

"Did you see that fight with troy and that hot girl" said Mouth

"Yeah i did and the girls names katy" said Mikey

" How do you know" Data asked

" I was close enough to hear him say her name" said Mikey

they walke back to Mikeys and started eating like a bunch of animals on the cough it was like feeding time at the zoo, no joke.

"So Mouth what was your Idea of a better summer" asked Chunk

"Oh yeah i had totaly forgoten about that" said Mikey

"Well i was thinking that we could all go camping in the east end woods" said Mouth

"What are you crazy" said Chunk

"Are they not suposed to have some kind of mad man in those woods" said Data

"Well i dont believe there is" said Mouth

"Hey it could be another adventure" Said Data

"yeah" said Mikey and chunk

" So its setaled get brand to come to just in case" said Mikey

"yeah we better" said chunk

suddntly there was a knock on the door "ily get it" shouted Mikey he ran over to the door "Hey is An-Oh i seem to have the wrong house" she said it was the girl troy was talking to katy.

"yeah" said mikey "well do you know were Andy lives" Katy asked "Yeah she lives 3 doors down" said mikey "oh im mikey by the way" katy giggled and said katy at that point mouth oped the door fully to see who it was " hey there" he said looking at katy "Call me Mouth" she giggled "um..okay mouth" she found his name funny. mikey spoke up "this is chunk and Data" Heyy" they said to each other.

"well i better be going i need to get my-i just need to go" she said " thanx again mikey" she said as she ran down the road away from mikeys house.

"you so like her mikey" said mouth

"So do you" said mikey

"True she is hot but all let you have her" said mouth

"uh just come on will you" said mikey

" yo Chunk put the dvd on, NO wait Data you do it hell break it" said mouth

"No i wont " said chunk landing on mouth messing up his hair and beleve me you dont want to be there when someone is messing his hair.

"Guys..GUYS" Shouted Mikey

the both turned to look at him

"tomorow we will leave for the woods brand told me that andy was coming but he didnt sound happy about it", you see after the first adventouren troy told andy that brand was cheting on her but he wasnt so she went back to troy.

"well yeah the brake up and everything" said Data

"Okay tomorow we leave Now SHUT IT!" said Mouth

"I wanna watch the film" he finished and by the time the movie had finished they had all feel asleep.

The sun had just started to rise it was now officaly summer time no more school or homework, just friends and fun. Mikey slowly began to wake up staring out at the bright sunlight from the window. they new they were in for a warm summer this year.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: all the gonnies apart from my people eg katy

_REVIEWS_: _**Thanx for the reviews and **__nightcrawlerlover__** ofcorse i will i just need time to think of a good way of writing it :D**_

_**Thanx tooo **__bunny94__** for the nice review.**_

Chapter 2: Shall We Let Them Be Gonnies

Mikey got up from were he had sleeped that night walking over to the window he could see that Andy was awake to but she was with someone he reconised, it was katy. There was another gil there but mikey didnt no her name she had short reddy brown hair and was very thin she was a nice looking girl but for some reason Mikeys eyes always ended on katy he thought she was even more butiful than andy. he noticed that katy had noticed him so he dashed away from the window hoping he was'nt seen and landed right on mouth and chunk.

"Ahhhh.." yelled Chunk and Mouth causing Data to get a fright and scream also suddntly there was a knock at the door

"Dame i bet its her" said Mikey under his breath

he went over to the door and it indeed was andy and katy and the other girl "Can we come in" asked andy "Uh..sure" said Mikey opening the door wider for them to come in as katy passed him he gave a small smile she returned it causing Mikey to blush witch made Katy giggle slightly.

"Soo are you guys okay" asked Andy

"What?..yeah why?" said Mikey

"Well we did hear screaming" said katy

"Oh thats because this idiot feel on us when we were sleeping" said Mouth glaring at Mikey

"Oh right okay" began Andy "Well guys this is Katy and Alex" she said pointing to them "Yeah we already meet Katy-" but he was cut off "BUT we havnet meet Alex till now" said Mouth fixing his hair and looking at her

"Oh when did you meet Katy" Asked Andy

"At the shop, well thats when we first saw her she was arguing with troy" said chunk

"We officaly meet yesterday" said Mikey

"Yeah i got lost trying to find your house Andy" said Katy

"hey" said mouth speking up

"We were thinking of going camping for a few nights in the woods" said Mouth

"You can join us if you want" he finished Data Chunk and Mikey stared at him he just gave them a srug of the shoulders.

"Sure that would be soo cool" said Katy and Alex

"Will..um Brand be there" said Andy

"yeah he will" said Mikey

"Then im not sure" said Andy

"Look Andy he didnt cheat on you" said Mikey

"Troys just a jerk trying to brake you and him up" Mikey finished but mouth added "And it worked" Mikey data and chunk shot him a glare.Katy felt werid that they were talking about her brother like that but then again she wasnt suprised, she hated her brother so much he treated her like dirt she didnt like telling people that she was his sister as she thought people would think shes just like him, when she totaly different. Alex and Andy looked at Katy who gave them a look to say dont say anything.

"I i have to go" said Katy suddntly

"Oh right,,,well uh, your still up for the camping right" asked mikey as she Andy and Alex headed for the door "Huh Yeah sure" before they left down the path mouth shouted out to them "Tonight at 9 guys meet us at the goon docks"

"okay" they shouted back and were out of sight. Mikey shut the door and chunk was first to speak " Why did you invite them" i was doing Mikey here a favour, him and Katy can get to no each other" he said winking at Mikey "what are you talking about Mouth" said Mikey blushing slightly "You like her" said Mouth "Do not" said mikey in defence. "Oh yeah right sure" said Mouth

"Any food" said chunk walking into the kitchen Mouth followed him Mimiking Mikey "Oh wait are you still comeing camping" in a girly voice "Okay i do not talk like a girl" said Mikey following him

"Something tells me this is going to be a fun few nights" said Data walking in after them.

_The girls pov_

"Your going to have to tell them sooner or later" said Alex

"They wont talk to me IM TROYS SISTER FOR CRAYING OUT LOUD" katy over exaduratued that last part

"So your diffrent from him" said Andy

"I know but anyway i cant go he will kill me if he found out i was going out camping with the gonnies" said Katy

"OH no Katy you have to go" said alex

"But-" Katy tried to protest but Alex cut her of

"Look what if we say you are staying at mine for a 3 nighter"

"Okay but only if Andy Comes" said Katy

"Fine" said Andy

"I Need to sort stuff out with brand anyways" she finished

"Cool, hey maybe i can get to know Mouth Better" said Alex with a cheeky grin on her face

"I knew you liked him" said Katy smiling

"Hey is it just me or did you feel the cemistry between you and Mikey" said Alex

"Oh i was just thinking that" said Andy

"Oh shut up i do not" said Katy

"Do not" they gave her a confused look then started to giggle

"HEY you triked me" said Katy blushing.

"Yeah we didnt say you liked him just that you had cemisrty but you so stuck yourself in there" said Andy and Alex now cluching there stomokes at how pink faced Katy was going.

"Right lets go i Have no tent at all" said Katy Pulling them down the path into the town.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_hey x_

_Well it was a bit short but i hope it will do, it was just a little build up soo please review the morer eviews the faster i update, see how that works ;) :D _

_Next_ On A Gonnie Summer: They will be araving at the campsite and there will be scary stories camp fires and sum people will get close to each other and the scary stuff will begin.

love chaz x


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys..x

So sorry that i have taken so long to write this chapter but its all in good reason because my comp was down. Im so happy that i have 6 reviews now :)

thanx too all of you. For people that have asked to be in it sure but it will take me some time, love you all.

**Chapter 3: Arriving at East End Woods and unexpected guests**

"Hey, this one looks big enough" said Andy pointing to a large 4 person tent

"Perfect" said Alex picking it up and taking it over to the cash register

"Here" said Katy Bringing out some money and handing it to Alex to give to the shop boy

"So were are you girls off to" said the boy "Just a little camping trip, david" said Katy looking at his name tag

"How did yo-" he was cut off by katy as she was pointing to his name tag "Oh" said David clearly going red

"bye David" said all three girls as they walked out the shop laughing

"Oh your so mean" said Andy

"I was not" said Katy laughing harder

"oh its geting dark" said Alex

"OMG what time is it?" asked Katy

"7 30, Why?" asked Andy looking away from her watch

"We have to meet them at 8 remember" said katy

"Oh yeah, we better hurry we need to get our stuff" said Alex as they ran out of the shop and away to there houses.

Guys Prov

"Guys thats allmost 8" said Mikey holding a huge bag full of camping equtment

"Oh god so it is" said Mouth looking at the lock above him

"Come on lets go" said Mouth geting to the door

"one second Mouth" said Mikey "BRAND come on thats us leaving" said mikey as he said it brand came runing down the stairs

"Im comeing you brat" said brand

"Come on they aint that heavy" said Brand looking at them trying to keep the bags up

"come on once we get Andy and the others we will be at the east end woods" he said

"Hey mum said if you start-" he was cut off " Oh mum said mum said shut it in lets go" said Brand pushing Mikey Mouth Data and Chunk out of the house they began walking to the goon docks not knowing that a serten brown haird boy and his friends were watching them scurry down the street

Troys Prov

"Did he just say Andy" said Troy furious

"yeah dude" said one of troys friends

"Hey troy" began the blond haird boy who was troy best friend

" They said they were going to the east end woods wonna cause sum troble" he said with and evil grin

"Yeah why not" said troy

They had desided to go later in the night to that it was darker and easyer to frighten them the night was cold dark it was quite a freaky night.

"come on guys lets get ready for one fun night.

Guys and girls

"Look look there theres the wood, look theres the sign" said Mouth

"We see it Mouth calm down" said Alex laughing

"Hey you wont be laughing when the mad man comes after you, and i wont save you" said Mouth

"Oh yeah, i bet im not the one needing saving" said Alex walking forward into the wood after Brand Katy and Andy, Mikey Data and Mouth Followed on after them

the woods were dark and glommy but luckly they had all brought there own flash lights as they went on tree after tree they finaly stoped as they found a good little open spot for them to make camp every one was making there tents as Andy Alex and Brand went for firewood. Katy was having troble geting her tent up

"Oh im hopless" she said

"Your not" said mikey coming up behind her she jumped " god you scared me there" she said

"so im gessing what Mouth said scared you" he said

" me scared yeah right" said katy laughing trying to fix the tent

"let me help" said mikey picking up the tent poles and fixing it upright.

"thanx" said Katy the tent was now up and everyone was beging to sit down

" what taking them so long" asked Data

"I know its frezzing" said Mouth

"And im Hungry" said Chunk

as he had finished saying that Andy Alex and Brand caming running back with wood

"I swer i thougth i saw something in that bush" said Alex brething hevily and droping the wood

" yeah but did you hear that noise" said Andy

"Whats going on guys" asked Katy now quite scared

" we wel they thought they were being watched" said brand lighting the fire

"Brand you heard the noise to" said Andy

" so, i bet it was some animal" said brand

"Come on Lets just sit and eat" he said puting on some eggs

"Oh im so freeked out now, you should have keeped that info to youreself" said Katy trying to smirk

"Its okay Katy Nothings going to happen" said Mikey

" Yeah your right, i " she said rubbing her arms as she was cold mikey took his zipper of and put it over her "Oh thax mikey your so sweet"

as this was all going on troy and his friends were watching

"Dude your sister is with the gonnies, and one is hitting on her" said the blond haird guy called bill

"Shut it bill" said troy now very angered

"Come on lets get her" said bill about to walk forward

"No lets have some fun first then and only then will my sister come with us" said Troy

" But what if he trys anything on her" said bill

" Then hes dead meat" said troy

"There is no way my sister id going out with, with a goonie" he said as they walked off to there camp.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

hey guys hope you like it plz review x

love you all

i will update soon ass i can.


End file.
